Be careful what you wish for
by Usako4life
Summary: Serenity and Serena make a wish... and it came true! Now they have to figure out how to get back to the ones they love before the past and future changes. How will Darien and the scouts handle this?
1. Chapter1

Author's Notes: Hey yall. It's me again! This is my new fic and I hope yall enjoy it. I will apologize in advance because my first priority is Decisions of the Heart. But lucky you,.... I am many chapters ahead on this one. I hope this is somewhat good and please leave me some comments. You can also IM me at Usako4life. This is a idea I had a while back so here it goes. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon and never will... unfortunately. So please don't sue me, all I own is.... *sweatdrop* Come to think of it, I own absolutely nothing.  
  
Chapter 1   
  
Author:~Belle~  
  
*************************************  
  
A girl with dazzling blue eyes and golden hair ran toward her school on an early Thursday morning. "Oh no, I'm gonna be late for school again!"  
  
She sighed. "Why can't I ever act like a normal girl? Why can't I ever prove that I can be better than this klutz everyone believes I am? Why?"  
  
  Serena Tsukino, 16 years old, was on her way to Juuban High School. This girl was not what everyone believed she was, she has a secret. She was Sailor Moon, Fighter of Love and Justice. She was also the Princess of the moon, future Neo-Queen Serenity, and soul-mate of Darien Chiba. But still, after all the heartache and all the battles, everyone still perceived her as a little child, so fragile that she would break at any given moment, and so klutzy that she couldn't be respected. Why? She just didn't understand.  
  
She was now in front of her school. The halls were empty and smelled of morning coffee coming from the teacher's lounge. She walked through them wondering what the day would bring. She opened the door to her first period class, she hated the fact that she had Biology so early in the morning. It gave sleep a more appealing look. She walked in and took her seat in the back row. She awaited her teacher's normal speeches about responsibility and yells of tardiness and laziness. But her wait was in vain. The minutes ticked and hours  went on and she sat undisturbed, as if no one noticed she was there.   
  
'Perhaps this isn't going be a bad day after all', she thought. As the class proceeded on and on, her teacher did not seem to tire of talking about atoms and there nucleus and electrons. How much more boring can a subject be. Serena began yawning, her head falling, her eyes blinking to keep themselves from shutting, but to no avail. Sleep was beginning to claim her, and poor Serena could do nothing to avoid it.  Soon, she fell into a deep slumber. Even as she slept, a bitter laugh sounded in the        distance...  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Someone was chasing her...why was it chasing her? She could feel the cold sweat pouring down her forehead. The adrenaline from the pursuit. She continued to run, not really knowing why or to where she was running. Where was she. The place felt familiar, it felt like..... Serena suddenly stopped running, and looked around her surroundings. She was in a beautiful garden, many wild and amazing flowers on every side. She felt as if she had died and been sent into paradise. She was dressed in an elegant gown, with pearls all over it. It's silver glitter shimmering with the night sky. It flowed all the way to her heels and appeared to float above the ground. Her hair was done in it's usual meatball style, but as she touched them they felt less messy and more orderly then she had ever been able to accomplish them. She felt neat and superior, as if for once she looked like what she really was. A princess.   
  
She looked down and could see the Earth below. It shined with it's royal blue and green and she felt more peace then she had in a while just by staring at it.   
  
'Hold on a second, if that's the Earth, then this is the.... moon!' she realized with a start. She began to panic and to add to her distress a hand suddenly seized her shoulder. She turned around, afraid that she would see something she really wasn't ready to. Fear gripped her like a mad animal. But she felt utter relief as she saw her best friend Raye standing in front of her. Well, it wasn't her Raye exactly, if she didn't know any better she would say it was a really good clone. It was a Raye she had seen in dreams when she relived past memories, the Princess of Mars. She was Sailor Mars, guardian of the Moon Princess.   
  
          "Aha! I got you. Thought you could run forever, did you? Well, no one can out run me, princess. Nevertheless, I think we have had enough fun for one  day. We should begin heading back to the palace, the ball will start soon. One would think you would be happy that you finally get to choose your prince. You don't even look slightly ecstatic. Unfortunately, the Queen will not allow any further delay in announcing your betrothal. If you would ask for my opinion princess, I think it's about time you fell in love." Raye tried real hard to sustain a giggle at the mental picture she had of her princess with a man. Serenity had made it very clear to her that the day she married, was the day she were to be hanged at the gallows. Serenity forever condemned the idea of a woman wielding to a man's every wish.  
  
" Huh? What are you babbling about Raye? You got me from what?" Serena        questioned.  
  
  " We were playing hide and seek, pretty silly I suppose..... Are you okay, Serenity? Hmm, maybe the pressure of this marriage is beginning to dawn on you. If you wish me to, I will continue to try and persuade the Queen to postpone all this for a better time."  
  
"................"  
  
"Hello!" Raye yelled, she was worried that Serenity had finally gone crazy from all the pressure she received on a daily basis. Sometimes the perks of royalty weren't worth the effort.  
  
"Raye can you please excuse me? I need some time to think, and process some things. Tell Mother I will be at the ball as soon as I clear my thoughts," Serena said in a mere whisper.   
  
"All right Serenity. Please understand that what you are asked to do is for the good of the kingdom. Everyone thanks you for your sacrifices. *I* love you for what you do and if I could I would rid you of these responsibilities. If you need me, please don't hesitate to call me." At those words, Raye walked away from her best friend, and her princess. She wished things could be easier for Serenity. She had watched Serenity this morning sitting on a bench and wishing aloud that she could be normal. She had heard Serenity's desperate pleas to the heaven's above that she could run and live freely like every other girl. Raye grew more concerned for her by the minute. Something strange was taking place, but she couldn't place her finger on it.  
  
Serena stood there, not fully comprehending what was going on. Questions raced through her mind. 'Am I living my past life again? Do I have to change something? I have to choose a prince, but Darien is my prince, right? What does this all mean? Well, I don't want to miss this, maybe I am being given the chance to change something.... Funny, I don't usually understand things this much, maybe Serenity's  personality is a little bit more mature.'   
  
A beautiful woman with silver long hair tied up in meatballs paced the ball room. She was one of the most divine beings in the universe. Her beauty matching that of the most delicate and beautiful rose. But sometimes patience was *not* her virtue, for she was growing VERY impatient. The ballroom of the Moon Kingdom was absolutely breathtaking. One had only to look at it and you could see the splendor and riches the Lunarians lived in. It was decorated for the special occasions the day would bring forth. It had  gold and silver majestic colors swirling around on it's roof top to give the impression that you were dancing in the stars. Of course, to the Queen the occasion called upon such elegance if not much more. For here in this ballroom were hundred of princes, all awaiting to meet her daughter. Queen Serenity's daughter, Princess Serenity. Princess Serenity's beauty was whispered to be a gift from the gods themselves, and it was considered by many to have already surpassed that of her mother. At such a young age she was the pure picture of a celestial angel.   
  
'And where is my daughter? No where to be found. Oh, that Serenity, sometimes I think she doesn't appreciate all that is given to her. Her lack of responsibility sometimes, is unbelievable. Oh Selenity, sometimes she does things which such a sad disclosure that I pity my poor daughter for the one thing she wants the most and I cannot give her. Freedom. No matter how hard I try, I simply cannot get her to understand that this is our gift for she continues to consider it a curse day after day. I can do nothing to change that' she thought, giving her head a regal shake. Suddenly she turned as she heard the ball room door open. 'Please let it be the Princess,' she pleaded to herself and the heavens above.  
  
Serena walked in, the most radiant girl in all the palace and universe. Every man turned around, all of them amazingly quiet. They were just speechless. None of them could possibly utter in words how beautiful she was. No word could ever be used to compare this beauty. They all gazed at her openly, to take in her breathtaking beauty. For there she was, the girl most of them had traveled from galaxies far away to see. The girl that left many men in love at first sight, and that today was theirs for the taking. Oh, and how they all understood why, now. If anyone ever aked these men if it was worth their trip and wait, they would say it was MORE than worth it. It was ALL worth it. Silence filled the room, for none of them dared to utter a sound that would shatter the moment. The moment they would remember for the rest of their lives. The moment they saw the Princess of the Moon. The Queen, immensely pleased by the outcome of her daughters entering and the princes' obvious stares of satisfaction, stepped forward, a well-practiced smile playing upon her soft lips.  
  
"This is my daughter, Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom. It will certainly be her  pleasure to meet all of you, dance and finally choose her prince. He shall be the one to earn her hand in marriage. Without further delay, let the ball begin."  
  
And so it did. Men all around came to ask "Serenity" to dance. She bashfully agreed and danced with one after another. She was beginning to get dizzy. And she was beginning to get a little uncomfortable, for some of the men were treating her like a piece of meat, and she knew many of them only considered her a prize winning that they would be able to carry around if she were to accept there proposal to marriage. She did admit many of the men were handsome and charming, all though some were just plain foolish. And every minute she wondered more and more why Darien had not yet asked her to dance. She had not seen a tall-raven haired man in the crowd. And she was beginning to wonder if he was even there. She looked around the room, hoping to spot Darien in the swarm of men, but there was no sign of him. She was finally able to tear herself away from the men that seemed to come out of nowhere to ask her to dance or talk, and walked over to her mother.  
  
  "Mother, do you know if the prince from Earth will be joining us tonight?"  
  
" Serenity, why the sudden interest in Prince Endymion? If I am not mistaken you have not even met him. And you do know the Moon and Earth are not in *pleasant* terms with each other. Have you not taken a good look at how many men are here at your disposal? Honestly Sere, you amaze me sometimes. They happened to have canceled on an alliance meeting with the Moon. We were to have had it next week to finally come to terms with our differences and they just 'out of the blue' cancelled on us saying they were not quite sure that an alliance was *necessary* at the moment. Those Earth people amaze me sometimes. Besides darling, I doubt you and Endymion will ever come to meet. Now, go on. You have a crowd to attend to," The Queen answered, desperately trying to brush off the sense uneasiness she felt at her daughter inquiry of the Earth prince. She hoped her response, would terminate any further talk of the planet Earth.   
  
Serenity's mouth hung open, had she heard correctly? Had her mother just said she doubted Serenity would ever meet Endymion? No, it just couldn't be true. She just had to be dreaming, The room seemed to get much smaller and she felt as if she couldn't breathe. She had to escape it all. She just couldn't stay in this god-forsaken place.  
  
"Mother, if you'll please excuse me. I suddenly do not feel well. I must get some fresh air. I will return as soon as I feel well." At that, Serenity curtsied at the crowd and walked out of the tall, wooden doors. As soon as she was on the other side of them, she ran, ran for her dear life, as if running would help escape the inevitable truth.  
  
'Oh my God, no Darien! What this what was supposed to happen? Oh, I hope not.' She began to cry at the thought. 'My only love, the man I have died for, the man I was supposed to marry, he does not exist to me?' She cried until no more tears could flow from her already bloodshot eyes. Well, she had come to one decision, she would go to Earth, find him, and be with him. But...would he know who she was?   
  
*********************************************************  
  
Any comments at SilverRose07@aol.com or IM me at Usako4life. Hope you liked it!!!! REVVIIIEEEEEWWWW!!!!!!  
  
~Belle~ 


	2. Chapter2

Author's Notes: Here yall go. Oh my god, I'm totally ignoring Decisions of the Heart for this one. The more reviews you guys give me the sooner the next chappie will come out. How about we start a goal. I've seen that that works with many fanfics so let's try mine...... Dot dot..   
  
Goal: 10 reviews by October 30th. That's only asking for four more reviews. I think you guys can do it! If I get 'diez' more reviews, I will update!!! Oh joy.. most of you guys are like who cares.. Get on with it lady! Ok ok... here's chapter 2!!!  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Be Careful what you wish for  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Author:~Belle~  
  
A petite goddess woke from her deep sleep. She immediately sensed a change in her surroundings and grew alert. The alarms in her head were going off at incredible speeds. She looked around and saw many people sitting down in tables like hers. The table was peculiar; it was connected to her chair. She idly wondered what lunatic had come up with such an invention. The last one had been a chair with only three legs. 'Where am I? Who's yelling at me?'  
  
"Serena...Serena Tsukino! How dare you have fallen asleep in my class?!!" yelled an elderly woman, obviously a teacher. Only teachers possessed the ability to yell that loud at a student and make themselves sound so very darn demanding.   
  
Serenity slowly lifted her head to gaze sleepily at Ms. Vachon's flashing eyes.  
  
"I am very sorry, ma'am. I must have fallen asleep. Who are you?"  
  
"Who am I?! I am your teacher. Don't act dumb with me, we're not in drama class. Detention tomorrow, no excuses!"  
  
The bell rang and everyone promptly shuffled out of the classroom. When the bell rang, you evacuated the area immediately, especially in school. It was the best way to avoid your teacher adding to your already difficult assignments. Serenity took the ringing of the bell as her cue, and politely excused herself with a graceful curtsy.  
  
"I am sorry once more. Goodbye."  
  
She groggily walked toward the door. As soon as she stepped out on the other side, four strong pairs of hands grabbed at her. She recognized them without fail.   
  
"Mina, Raye, Amy, Lita! Thank goodness, I thought I was going insane! Where are we?"  The four girls in question gave her blank stares. They were all about the same age, though were quite different from each other. Mina, like Serena, had blond hair and sparkling blue eyes. She was a bubbly girl and loved to party. Lita was the tallest of them all, with chestnut hair that always remained in a ponytail and impeccable strength. Raye had raven-hair that flowed to her waist. She was the best at martial arts. though possessed the worst temper anyone could have. Last was innocent Amy, who had blue hair and a genius' mind. She was also the most shy person you ever met. One thing they all had in common was the mission to protect Earth and their beloved friend Serena (also known as Sailor Moon and Princess Serenity).  
  
"Going crazy? News flash Meatball Head, you're already gone. Now, I might be silly to conclude that since you just came out of class, that we're at SCHOOL!!!! But NOW we're on our way to Darien's, got it? Unfortunately for us, we have to watch you two make out until God knows when!" informed Raye with a huff. She suddenly giggled, anger momentarily forgotten as she watched Amy's face flush crimson.  
  
Darien? The princess rolled the name around in her head, but didn't recognize it.  "Hmm... I wonder who Darien is," Serenity wondered aloud.  
  
All four girls gasped, then looked at each other intuitively. Amy stared at Serena, and, being the smartest of the group, had already begun pondering the problem.  
  
"Where do you think we are? What's your name? What is the name of your.... fiancee?"  
  
"What silly questions are those Ami? I'm Princess Serenity. We must be somewhere on the Moon.. although how I got here I'm not quite sure. Last I remember Raye and I were playing hide and seek in the East gardens. Unfortunately, Mother plans to make the decision on who my betrothed will be tonight. As of right now however, I remain unbetrothed. Are you feeling well Ami? Maybe we should see the doctor.. "  
  
They all stood there baffled. Maybe Serena had truly LOST it. Stillness followed those thoughts as they stood in silent tension. Amy finally broke the silence.  
  
"Guys, would you please follow me into this room..."   
  
They silently followed Amy into an empty classroom, far from Serena's hearing distance. Mina spoke first, voice laden with panic.  
  
"Amy what is wrong with her? That's not our Serena. I mean for crying out loud, she doesn't even know who Darien is.   
  
Lita agreed. "Yeah this is a total freak out. Has she finally lost it?"  
  
"Duh, she's not Serena. She says *I* was playing hide and seek with her! As if!" Raye grunted.   
  
Amy wondered for a second. "Well, this is what I have come to conclude. We obviously know she's not Serena, she's the Moon Princess; they are the same person. She thinks we are in the palace, so that must be where she was last. She has no idea whatsoever who Darien is, and is supposed to pick a prince today. So maybe... she has come from the past. She probably doesn't know what Tokyo is."  
  
Serenity yelled from where her position.   
  
"Ladies!! I really must get to the ball. You know how upset Mother will be if I don't show up; speak of the embarrassment in itself. Please excuse me from our visit with...er, Darien."  
  
Raye spoke, "Serena, your mother will understand. Please come with us, you know we would do you no wrong. We wouldn't want to be rude to Darien, now would we? "  
  
"Well, surely not. But I cannot go in these clothes. I do not know my way to the palace from here, wherever here is. I will change quickly. Mother would have a heart attack if she knew I presented myself in front of a man in THIS attire." Serenity responded, sparing a glance at her ruffled clothing.  
  
"Nonsense, Darien prefers formality. Come on!" They grabbed the hesitant princess' arm, and walked out the school doors. Upon stepping outside, Serenity gasped. Outside was a whole different world. The sun was upset, shining its rays down on any innocent passerby, as if seeking vengeance at a lost star. It seemed to show no pity. Traffic lay all about; people walked and chatted down the paved walkways. This was obviously not the Moon Kingdom.  
  
*************************************  
  
A few quick knocks sounded on the other side.  
  
'Must be the girls,' thought Darien. He opened the door. Five girls stood there, one of which had blonde hair tied up in meatballs. Oh, how much he loved her. She filled his life with joy he never thought possible.  
  
"Come on in girls. Take a seat." He leaned in to give Serena a kiss, but she pulled away quickly.   
  
"Is something wrong, Meatball Head?" Darien was very confused, and more than a bit hurt by the gesture. Why didn't Serena want to kiss him?  
  
"Excuse me, sir...did you just refer to me as 'Meatball Head?' Please do not disrespect me in such an offending manner. My name is Princess Serenity, and you must be...Darien. I am pleased to make your acquaintance."   
  
Darien stood there, confused by his girlfriend's words but nevertheless responded with a weak, "Uhhhh... hello" before shaking her outstretched hand hesitantly. Serenity pulled away a second later, face flushed from his touch. She lowered her eyes, suddenly fraught with nerves.  
  
Lita quickly stepped in to break the odd tension that had formed and grabbed Darien's wrist in order to pull him into the living room.   
  
"Come on, Darien. We need to talk."   
  
Darien nodded, and followed Lita, Serena close in tow.  
  
Amy began the details Darien was dying to hear.  
  
"Darien, umm.. I believe this isn't Serena. She doesn't know who you are. She was in complete shock when we walked out of the school doors into the streets. She says she was supposed to pick a husband at a ball today. AND, another important fact is that she's not klutzy." Darien pondered this for a long time, then asked Serenity the question on everyone's mind.  
  
"Did you know if the Prince from Earth is to be attending the ball, Serenity?"  
  
"Well, every prince in the universe was invited. I suppose Prince.....Endymion, I believe his name was, will be coming."  
  
Mina stood there watching the encounter and then spoke words that would change everything.  
  
"Serena, you aren't on the moon. You are on Earth. This man sitting beside you is Prince Endymion. You are in the future."  
  
Serena looked around, finally understanding everything. The weird clothes she had awoken in, the weird environment in general. And the odd sense of doom.  It grew too much for her. She fainted. All the while, an evil cackle resounded in her head.  
  
**************************************************  
  
Ok, that was sort of short, but the way I had it was NOT working. It was a couple of pages much longer but I revised EVERYTHING!!! So like a one chapter got converted into 3!I'm revamping EVERYTHING!!! Wow.. Woot woot me. I hope you guys liked this one. Please don't hesitate to review. Really, I don't mind. Nope, not at all. Ok, so I appreciate at the support from yall and my editor. Lisa4! Ok, so stay in tune for chapter 3!  
  
~Belle~ 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: Yay!!! Another chapter for my faithful readers. Hope you guys enjoy it!!! I'm switching from time to time! Because Serenity deserves a chappie, and Serena deserves a chappie. Ok.. Review goal is!  
  
Goal: By November 7 I hope to receive 17 reviews!!! Can you meet my challenge??? Come on you can make it!! I promise to have a new chappie ready for yall!  
  
**********************************************  
  
Be careful what you wish for  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Author:~Belle~  
  
Serena woke up from her struggled slumber and immediately knew how to right the wrong she had stumbled upon. She quickly got out of bed, instantly feeling the cold hard floor upon her feet. She quickly brushed the feeling aside; she was in too much of a hurry to waste time. Serena fumbled about the room, gathering things that she might need for her trip. She stepped into Serenity's impressive wardrobe and was both amazed and disappointed. It seemed everything Serenity owned consisted of gowns, most of them snowy white in color and intricate in design. Way too formal. She searched through them frantically, pawing for something slightly stirring to a man's eye. How did anyone expect Serena to impress Darien with the bland looking dresses she had at her disposal? She could only hope that this Darien wouldn't need any dress to impress him, that he would look into her eyes and see the love inside. The love that Darien so clearly saw with one look at her.  
  
'Well, here goes,' she thought as she grabbed a traveling case, haphazardly slapped articles of clothing into it, and walked toward the balcony. It was still quite early and the sun had not completely come out. She knew that if she came out of the palace's, main entrance, she would be inquired about her suitcase and that wouldn't be a good experience. She was careful not make a sound to not waken any of the sleeping guards, or even worse, her mother, whose room was 'conveniently' across from hers. Serena was quite good at being stealthy, considering she was Sailor Moon and had to continuously sneak out of her house at un-godly hours. Yes, if there was anything Serena was good at, it was sneaking out of her house without making a single sound. She gently threw her case over the balcony's edge, careful that it only made a soft 'thud' and began her descent to the garden grounds below.  
  
From the corner of the palace, Lita watched her beloved princess slyly put one leg over the balcony edge and start climbing down. She held back a giggle as she heard Serenity utter a small curse as she scraped her knee on one of the thorn rose bushes below her balcony. Suits her well for having pleaded with her mother to place the rare delicacies right under her balcony. She saw her princess brush herself off and head in the direction of the palaces gates. The palace gates were the only barrier between the kingdom and the outside world.   
  
'What is Serenity up to? I wonder where she thinks she is going?' she thought. She stepped out of the shadows and cleared her throat in a way that made her presence known. Serena turned around startled and said another small curse at her bad luck. Of all days Lita decides to wander around the palace it had to be this day! Serena stared at Lita, steadying her beating heart.' Things never change,' she thought. Lita was wearing her brown hair back in a ponytail, she wore the pink earrings that Serena fondly remembered giving Lita, in both lifetimes. She affectionately remembered how Lita was both times overjoyed by the simple gift, and how she had worn them ever since. Lita was dressed in her ordinary sailor suit, which she often reminded Serena made her feel strong and powerful. Lita repeatedly refused to wear a gown of ANY sort unless her life depended on it. Serena very much doubted she would wear one even in that occasion.   
  
"And where are you headed to in such late hours.....Princess?" she inquired.  
  
" Oh Lita, you scared me! I just came down to the gardens for a .....walk. Yes! I thought it was a beautiful morning for a walk. I woke up and had a sudden urge to stroll around and smell the flowers. Springtime is almost over and I wanted to see the flowers in full bloom. I didn't want to get here late when it is crowded with visitors and nobles. You understand," Serena smiled innocently.  
  
" A walk? Well, then I suppose you wouldn't mind if I joined you in such a beautiful occasion, right? After all, it's been quite a while since you and I made pleasant conversation. What with all the planning for your betrothal and such," Lita pursued cautiously.  
  
Serena looked around awkwardly, hoping that God was on her side and would send some form of escape. "Don't you have any duties to perform at the moment? After all, I wouldn't want to be a bother. Don't worry about it either, I know that being a Sailor Scout is a huge responsibility."  
  
Lita eyed her defiantly before speaking. "Well, My number one concern is to protect you, Serenity. Who knows what unspeakably dangers might be out there just looking for an innocent princess to hurt. Besides, I'm always up for a good walk."   
  
Serena's hopes began to fall and her eyes began to be filled with unshed tears at the thought of not being able to see Darien. Her eyes pleaded with Lita to let her go. "Lita please. I need to go. I have to go. Something much greater than you can imagine is guiding me away from this kingdom. Something you will one day understand. But until then I implore you to have some pity on your princess who knows not love yet. On your princess who is guided by her heart and soul to..... Earth," she cried.  
  
Lita felt her heart shatter at her princess's obvious distress. She had never seen Serenity so distraught over anything, and this was the first time that Serenity did not trust her enough to tell her what the matter was. Serenity had been acting distant lately, and seemed to hate more, day after day, her royalty. She would constantly disobey her mother, and she would catch Serenity watching the village kids with a sense of longing in her eyes. Longing for what? Lita would never understand. For Lita would never be as trapped as Serenity felt... "Sere, are you okay? Lately you haven't....well, you haven't been yourself. Why must you go to Earth? Your heart cannot guide you there, for you know it is forbidden. It is forbidden to lay foot on Earth. The Queen would strongly disapprove of this," Lita reprimanded.  
  
Serena could only whisper a single word before she ran toward the one thing that made her want to wake up every morning. "Love."   
  
She ran, ran as if a mad dog were on the loose and was searching for her head, ran from the one person that could stop her from feeling complete again. She ran, and ran, leaving behind a stunned Lita. She screamed two words that pierced the stillness and the silence of the dawn. "Moon Teleport!!" And the girl who moments before stood was no long there. All that was left behind were tears of sorrow dangling in the air, shed from her sapphire blue eyes.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Ok people... Did you like it?? REVIEW!! Personally, I love this chappie hehe.. I think it's better than my LAST ONE! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! Email me at SilverRose07@aol.com, if you would like too! Ok until next time!!! REVIEW!! Love yall!! AND PLEASE READ MY OTHER STORIES!!  
  
~Belle~ 


End file.
